digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Legendary Legacy: Book One
Digimon Legendary Legacy: Book One, better known as The Legend is Golden (レジェンドは、ゴールデンです Rejendo wa, gōrudendesu) is an upcoming fan-fictional season of the popular Digimon developed by Legendmon. The season is based on Avatar the Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra and was announced to be the first season of The Legend is Golden. The majority of the season revolves around Swordmon, a mysterious Digimon who fell from the sky into a Digital City. The primary setting of the first season is set to be in Rose City, better known as Center City, where important Digital Commerce takes place and it also hosts some of the primary marketplaces in the Digital World. Swordmon suffers from amnesia and was unable to remember anything prior to waking up in Rose City. As his journey progresses, he begins to suffer from flashbacks which guide him to find his true origin, but at the same time he is haunted by nightmares which prevent him from wanting to remember. He also journeys within Rose City to find his true place in the Digital World while protecting and serving it, all the while he fights the Evil Digimon, Bagramon, and his army. Plot Ninety years after the battle between Legendmon and the Evil Digimons, the Digital World began to prosper. Digimons from around the world began to store artifacts and they even began to write a history book, dating it back as far as Legendmon's arrival; they began to call their dating system the DSC. The Digital World was now in 6 DSC, or what they claim is their Golden Age. During this time a mysterious Digimon fell from the sky into the capital of the Digital World, Center City, where every important event took place. The mysterious Digimon introduced himself as Swordmon, the master of swords. He was unable to recollect himself of what had happened before he woke up in Center City. For the next five years, Swordmon would serve as a protector of Center City, keeping order and peace among the Digimons. Swordmon's true identity would be revealed when an Evil Digimon known as, Bagramon, led a revolt in the Digital World. His goal was to absorb all data of Digimons who defied him, and rule the entire Digital World. Bagramon and his army served to be too much for Swordmon and his allied forces, but he managed to show his true power when he Digivolved into his Ultimate Form, OmegaSwordmon. In this form, OmegaSwordmon had the power to vanquish most of Bagramon's forces but was unable to stand against Bagramon's Head Officers as well Bagramon himself. As powerful as OmegaSwordmon was he sought assistance, but every Digimon ran in fear from Bagramon. That was when Swordmon enlisted his friend, Blademon, to help him. Blademon managed to digivolve into PerfectBlademon and together with OmegaSwordmon took down the rest of Bagramon's forces. Bagramon proved to be too powerful for even the combined strengths of OmegaSwordmon and PerfectBlademon, but OmegaSwordmon digivolved into his Mega form, PerfectSwordmon. In this form, PerfectSwordmon mastered his abilities and proved to be a worthy opponent for Bagramon. However, Bagramon's near defeat caused him to rage and absorbed his remaining head officers and it seemed as if nothing could stop him. Bagramon's powers were mightier than PerfectSwordmon and managed to de-digivolve him back to Swordmon. Bagramon laughed at Swordmon's defeat and asked him why he doesn't use his true form. Little did Swordmon know, he was the Legendary Digimon known as Legendmon, but he did not realize this. Swordmon was relentless and never gave in, attacking Bagramon in any form possible but even then his powers were no match for that of Bagramon. As Bagramon was at end of destroying Swordmon, a light shot down from the heavens and allowed Swordmon to Legendary digivolve into Legendmon. With his new powers, Legendmon shot a blast towards Bagramon and destroyed him in one hit. Episodes For a list of episodes, see List of Digimon Legendary Legacy: Book One Episodes The Legend is Golden released its first episode on July 3, 2012, as well as releasing the transcript of the episode on a blog. The first episode was titled He Who Fell from the Sky. Characters Bagramon was officially announced to be the primary antagonist of the season, and Swordmon will play as the primary protagonist. Knightmon The General serves as a comical character and was the only official character to be to appear in future episodes. Blademon is set to appear in Season One, but it has not been announced whether he will appear in future episodes. Main Characters Category:Fan fiction